Countertransference
by Danishgirl001
Summary: Elsa is the CEO of a well established hotel line that has just received a new proposition from a notorious spa circuit wishing to partner with her company. The problem, however, is that there is already a well established Oaken's spa at this Seattle based hotel, which, she soon finds out, employs the wonderful massage therapist named Anna. ModernAU no powers
1. Oaken's Spa

With a soft thud Elsa's body landed on the plush cushions of the hotel suite high back couch. A deep sigh escaping her as she let her eyes flutter closed for the first time since leaving for the JFK airport 13 hours ago.

Her mind started to drift over the days events. Between the layover, traffic and several cups of burnt airport coffee, saying that it had been a long day seemed like an abysmal understatement to her as the clock nearly reached 7pm in the drizzly city of Seattle.

Her head tilted back, welcoming the support of the pillow behind her. It had been a long flight to Seattle from her home town in DC. And no matter how many times she's found herself taking this trip, it always seemed to take a little longer each visit to get to her hotel and get settled in.

It had only been a few minuets before her eyes opened at the sound and feel of her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. Groaning and rolling her eyes as she opened them, she reached for the device, deciding whether or not it was worth looking at or just tossing it to the other side of the couch. The screen lit up with a new text message.

 _Hey! how was the flight? Are you at the hotel yet? Did you get my email about your assistant while over there? What's the weather like?_

"Olaf…." Elsa murmured under her breath, shaking her head as she brought her other hand up to her temple. she should have just tossed it... "I'm too tired to do 20 questions tonight" she mumbled, staring into the screen with contempt. He was one of the best assistants in the company and had known him personally for years, but sometimes the energy he expressed came in the form of endless questions that usually ended on a completely unrelated note.

 _Fine, yes, no, guess…_

Send.

She didn't want to come across as clipped.. but, maybe being short sweet and to the point would dissuade him from trying to carry on tonight.

Her hand and phone dropped to her stomach, the other still rubbing her temple as she waited for a reply. It didn't take long for her mind to start drifting. **short and sweet, hmmm...** what she'd really like to do is displace a chocolate bar into her stomach right about now, a common practice on her out of town trips. Her hand stopped rubbing her temple as she imagined sweet thoughts of the creamy delight. which were just interrupted by a buzz.

 _That bad huh? Well… What about a massage? Those are nice! Have you had one before? Oh they are just to DIE for! Do you prefer lotion or oil? I like cream personally, especially the scented ones!_

 **A massage? At this hour? Would they still be open this late?**

Elsa's mind buzzed at the idea of getting a massage. Her gaze at the message blurring…

 _It had_ been a long day... Come to think of it, if she had been home it would have been well into the morning hours, her body could feel the geographical displacement and time change settling into her muscles. She normally wasn't one for physical contact, especially what she would assume would be an hours worth in a dark room with someone she didn't know. The last massage she had took place several years ago in a busy airport, where she was clothed and the duration had to have only been 15 minuets, if that….

But the whole reason why she was even in Seattle in the first place was to look over a contract with another spa chain that wanted to strike a deal with her companies hotels.

So, she supposed it might be, at the very least, a worth while experience to draw from for tomorrows meeting.

Refocusing her vision, she typed back a quick response; her eyes flicking to the clock in the upper left corner of the screen as she hit send. _7:15_

 _Hmmm, no, I haven't really…I suppose it couldn't hurt. No idea on the lotion._

With a slight huff Elsa sat up and shifted forward, sliding the phone into her jacket's pocket as she got up off the couch. Once on her feet it only took a second for the ache to settle into her feet, shoulders and back **. Ouch, maybe this will be just what I need after all…**

Quickly she grabbed her purse and made her way down to the hotels' spa.


	2. Winter Blowout!

Descending the grand staircase and onto the beautiful marble floors that lined the main entrance, Elsa spotted the dark wood and glass door reading _spa_ to the left of the check in desk. With a small puff of her chest and a tiny forced inhale she slowly she made her way over, the sound of her heals echoing across the floor. A soft glow was emitting from behind the sand blasted glass frames, a sign reading "open" was hung just right of the door frame. Unsure, or maybe just hoping no one would answer and save her the stress and anxiety, she gave a soft knock on the glass, just to be sure they were still open.

A familiar voice from inside piped up stating that the door was unlocked and to come in.

Hesitantly, and with slight disappointment Elsa opened the door.

Before her eyes could adjust to the dimmed lighting she noticed the lingering scent of sage and ylang ylang that hung delicately in the air. It was nice, the aroma was calming, just what she needed to sooth her nerves as she closed the door behind her.

It was a quaint establishment inside; Several small bamboo plants were nestled into each corner of the room, warm light radiating down from dropped ceiling lights. A simple mahogany coffee table stood just off to the right of the entryway, a matching small black love seat pushed against the wall besides it. The furniture blended beautifully against the rich forest green painted walls and wood floors. To the left was a simple but sturdy chestnut colored desk, which, behind stood a very tall and ginger bearded man with a holiday sweater on.

"yoo hoo!" he chimed, waiving at the young blond. "If it isn't miss Elsa! What brings you here dear?" he asked, looking slightly confused for the owners presence.

"Oh! Oaken, hi, I'm…I'm sorry to be dropping by so late…" her cheeks flushed in embarrassment of the informality.

"I was just… in town…. for work, and decided to stop by." her eyes trailed off to the side, one of her shoulders shrugging softly. She tried to fabricate a more nonchalant composure; _Surely it wasn't a big deal for her to be there_... she thought.

Her efforts towards looking composed must not have been enough, as her eyes carried back over to Oaken, surprise was still evident in his features. He had raised an eyebrow at the her hesitant response.

" _oh_?" he inquired

Elsa nodded, "I didn't think you would still be open to be perfectly honest." Her voice was sturdy but moved in a slow decrescendo.

Oaken nodded and made a gesture towards a stand that held their operations hours. "we are open seven days a week from 9 Am to 9 pm." He could see the discomfort in Elsa's movements.

"It is never a problem having _you_ here Missy. You want a massage yeah? We have appointments available, big winter blow out!" The chime in his voice and quick delivery was sincere and yet ever so lightly pressing.

"you look like you could use one dear" he added, smiling again while nodding at his own statement.

"Wait, what? Right now? A massage? this late? I couldn't possibly…surely there isn't anybody working right now or there are other clients?" she stuttered, sounding more like her assistant Olaf with all the questions she had just spewed.

As frazzled as her mind had been she could feel the deep seeded ache in her bones slowly creeping up her spine like corded ivy. And Oaken only gave her a larger grin in response to seeing the woman tense up in dis- _ease_.

" Oh, yes! Here!" quickly the man gave a single tap on a small silver bell placed on the desk before them, his eyes looking over to a door Elsa had failed to notice at the back of the room behind the desk.

Within a few seconds the door opened and out walked a slim redhead. Her hair was styled with twin braids, one draped over each shoulder and a fair dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her uniform, was composed of a simple dark green collared button up shirt and a pair of black slacks that fit her perfectly.

Elsa's expression was somewhere between awestruck and stunned. The younger woman was beautiful. Her hair was as rich as the warm wood that surrounded them and the softened blue eyes and small frame only highlighted her presence in the room...

 _Wait did she really just think that?_

"Elsa, this is Anna, our lead therapist here." he gestured to the younger woman turning to smile at the girl.

"And Anna, this is Elsa Arendelle, the CEO of the hotel"

Anna inhaled with a small gasp. "Wow, um, its really nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Arendelle" she muttered, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. The redhead was entranced by the look of the older woman. Her platinum single braided hair against a classic black suit and pumps did wonders for her figure, and Anna's' imagination. She could feel her cheeks flush seeing the blond expression from several feet away.

Anna's formal and perky greeting pulled Elsa out of her head long enough to reply. "It's nice to meet you too" she stated, feeling slightly out of context to the myriad of thoughts whizzing around her skull.

Oaken cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both girls. "Anna, you will give Elsa a massage next, yes? Good!" he gleamed, lightly patting his hands together while looking back and forth between the two.

"Yes!" Anna beamed. "oh, I mean… of course, I would be happy to." she corrected, trying not to sound like an overly excited puppy as she looked back to Elsa.

Elsa was slightly slack jawed. Her eyes darting between Oaken and Anna, their immediate decision snapping her back to reality.

"you really mean right now?!" she questioned, a hint of panic in her tone. Elsa instinctively held her breath, her mind blank as she met Anna's gaze. _What had she gotten herself into?_

Anna nodded "yup, don't worry, its always slow on Monday nights. In fact, if you're ready, I'll just have you follow me back to room 4" Anna motioned towards the door she had entered from.

Elsa forcibly blinked a few more times before letting out a long exhale and nodding, her shoulders slightly collapsing in on themselves in defeat.

Anna smiled and turned towards the door, glancing back once at the threshold to make sure Elsa was in tow. Sure enough, she was, and into the back they went.


End file.
